marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Avengers: Infinity War
Avengers: Infinity War is an upcoming 2018 superhero film, based on the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name. It is a sequel to The Avengers and Avengers: Age of Ultron and a crossover between/sequel to Captain America: Civil War, Doctor Strange, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Spider-Man: Homecoming, Thor: Ragnarok and Black Panther. The film will be the nineteenth main installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe as well as the seventh in Phase Three. The movie is set to be released on April 27, 2018. It is directed by Joe Russo and Anthony Russo and stars Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man, Chris Hemsworth as Thor, Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk, Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America, Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange, Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine, Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther, Paul Bettany as Vision, Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon, Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/White Wolf, Danai Gurira as Okoye, Letitia Wright as Shuri, Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer, Zoe Saldana as Gamora, with Josh Brolin as Thanos, and Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord. Thanos will serve as the main antagonist of the film, with the plot revolving around the Infinity Gauntlet and the six Infinity Stones. The sequel, Avengers 4, is set for release on May 3, 2019. Synopsis An unprecedented cinematic journey ten years in the making and spanning the entire Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Studios’ “Avengers: Infinity War” brings to the screen the ultimate, deadliest showdown of all time.New Synopsis For AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR Teases Death And Sacrifice For Marvel's Heroes Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/HawkeyeJeremy Renner Signed On For ‘The Avengers 3′ & ‘Hawkeye’ Spinoff *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man'Avengers: Infinity War' Cast List May Now Be Confirmed, But Where's Spider-Man? *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Paul Bettany as Vision *Danai Gurira as Okoye *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/White Wolf *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Letitia Wright as Shuri *Terry Notary as Groot/Cull Obsidian **Vin Diesel as Groot (voice)Guardians of the Galaxy Will Appear In Avengers: Infinity War *Sean Gunn as Rocket Raccoon **Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon (voice)Rocket Raccoon confirmed for Avengers: Infinity War *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Benicio del Toro as Taneleer Tivan/CollectorAvengers: Infinity War cast: Josh Brolin confirms Benicio Del Toro will reprise The Collector for Avengers 3 *Unknown Actor as Corvus Glaive *Unknown Actress as Proxima Midnight *Tom Vaughan-Lawlor as Ebony Maw *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper PottsMARVEL'S AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR CAST ADDS TWO MORE FAMILIAR FACES *Benedict Wong as Wong *Tessa Thompson as ValkyrieHug&Handshakes. Thank you so much <3 ! #DearWhitePeople @TessaThompson_x #avengers #infinitywar #edinburgh #thor #thorragnarok #valkyrie *Idris Elba as HeimdallAvengers: Infinity War poster *Winston Duke as M'Baku *Florence Kasumba as Ayo *Sydelle Noel as Xoliswa *Angela Bassett as RamondaAvengers: Infinity War (2018) - Full Cast & Crew - IMDb *Callan Mulvey as Jack Rollins *Isabella Amara as Sally AvrilIsabella Amara on Breakdown Express *Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds'Spider-Man: Homecoming' Star Wants Ned to Become a Villain *Peter Dinklage as to-be-confirmed character Peter Dinklage Eyed for a Key Role in ‘Avengers: Infinity War’ (EXCLUSIVE) *Stan Lee as Watcher Informant *Jim Starlin as a cameo'Avengers: Infinity War' Directors Respond To Thanos Creator's Cameo Plea Appearances Locations *Earth **New York City, New York ***New York Sanctum **Edinburgh, ScotlandSPOILERS: AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR/AVENGERS 4 - All The Biggest Reveals From Empire Magazine's Latest Issue **Wakanda ***Golden City *Knowhere **Exitar ***Collector's Museum *Nidavellir *Titan Events To be added Items *Ant-Man Suit *Black Widow's Batons *Captain America's Uniform *Cloak of Levitation *Drax the Destroyer's Knives *EXO-7 Falcon *Godslayer *Hawkeye's Quiver and Bow *HofundNew AVENGERS INFINITY WAR Toys Feature Some Cool Reveals And Unexpected Surprises *Infinity Gauntlet *Infinity Stones **Tesseract ***Space Stone **Aether/Reality Stone **Orb ***Power Stone **Mind Stone **Soul Stone **Eye of Agamotto ***Time Stone *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLII *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLIII *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLIV *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLV *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVI *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVII *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVIII *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLIX *Iron Man Armor: Mark LIron Man Mark 50 Diecast from Avengers: Infinity War Coming from Hot Toys *Laser Cannon *Panther Habit *Quad Blasters *Redwing *Sneakers *Spider-Man Suit *Star-Lord's Helmet *StormbreakerAVENGERS: INFINITY WAR: Close-Up Look At Thor's Stormbreaker Weapon Reveals A Surprising Twist *Translator ImplantHow Avengers and Guardians Can Communicate in Infinity War *Vibranium *Vibranium Gauntlets *Wakandan Shields *War Machine Armor: Mark IV *Web-Shooters *Winter Soldier's Prosthetic Arm Vehicles *''Milano'' *Mining Pods *Outriders Dropships *Q-Ship *Quinjet *Royal Talon Flyer *Sanctuary II *S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier *''Statesman'' Sentient Species *Androids *Asgardians *Celestials *Chitauri *Dwarves *''Flora colossus'' *Frost Giants *Humans *Luphomoids *Titans *Zehoberei Creatures *Outriders Organizations *Asgardian Royal Family *Avengers *Black Order *Dora Milaje *Guardians of the Galaxy *Masters of the Mystic Arts *Stark Industries *Tivan Group *Wakandan Design Group *Wakandan Tribes **Golden Tribe **Border Tribe **River Tribe **Jabari Tribe *War Dogs Mentioned *Hovat *Kamaria Videos Teaser Trailers File:Marvel's Avengers Infinity War Teaser Trailer Avengers Infinity War Trailer Tease Trailer Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War Official Trailer Marvel Studios’ Avengers Infinity War - Big Game Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - Official Trailer Featurette Action...Avengers Infinity War-0 References External Links * * * * * Category:Phase Three Movies Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Avengers: Infinity War